Dragon Ball AT
Dragon Ball AT(AT means Alternative Timeline)takes place in Future Trunks timeline were Goku died of a heart Virus, and the rest of the Z Fighters were lost to the androids. Then Trunks killed the Androids and peace was restored, or at least in the living world. In other world where the Z fighters are training with King Kai on the Grand Kai's planet. This story follows Future Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters and the threats to other world. Main Character Note that these are all the Timeline counter parts of the originals, and they were all allowed to train on the Grand Kai's Planet *Goku-Died of a lethal heart virus *Vegeta-Was killed by the androids, but was allowed to keep his body *Gohan-Was killed by the androids, and was allowed to keep his body *Pikkon-Is a student of the West Kai *Piccolo-Was killed by the androids, and was allowed to keep his body *Olibu-Is a warrior of Earth from thousands of years ago *Krillin-Was killed by the androids, and was allowed to keep his body *Tien-Was killed by the androids, and was allowed to keep his body *King Kai-Is the Kai who watches over the northern quadrant, and is the teacher of the Z fighters *Grand Kai-Is the head of the Kais *Yamcha-Was killed by the androids, and was allowed to keep his body *Mr.Satan(Satan)-Was killed by the androids, and was allowed to keep his body and learned how to use ki Chapter 1: Things take the worse for Other World Krillin is having a sparing match with Satan and Tien was sparing with Yamcha. "Satan don't forget to keep an eye on your opponent at all times."said King Kai. "Oh ya. Right! "replied Satan as he got ready for a Cannon Blast, a technique he made himself.' Krillin started to charge a Kamehameha when he was hit by Yamcha and sent flying."Yamcha watch where your going!"said Krillin getting mad. "Sorry, Krillin, Tien sent me flying with a Tri-beam."replied Yamcha getting back up he was sent flying by another Tri-Beam. "Yamcha what did I just tell Satan always keep an eye on your opponent!" screamed King Kai. Grand Kai walked over to King Kai "Well looks like you got a bunch of fine students."said Grand Kai. King Kai:"Of course I do I trained them."replied King Kai starting to smile until he was hit by a blast from Satan. "Sorry, King Kai. I was aiming for Krillin, but he dodged."replied Satan as he helped King Kai back up. "That's okay."replied Kind Kai while putting his glasses back on strait.' "You know there is going to be a Other World Tournament, in a few days if you want to enter your students in it you can. But just so you know every other person here will also be entering."said Grand Kai. He walked away after telling King Kai about the tournament. "Guys gather round, I have some good news." As everyone gathered around King Kai told them what he had just told by the Grand Kai.' "That's amazing. I can finally put all of my power to use and not get in trouble for it."said Yamcha "Ya it will be good to put my true power to use for once too."said Tien "Yes, but you guys know that will mean you will have to fight against Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, as well as Pikkon."replied King Kai. "Ya we know. But for once we can test our skills."said Krillin. "Ya its been awhile since I've been in a tournament. I'm ready all the way."said Satan "King Kai:Sorry, Satan, but your not ready I still haven't taught you the Kaio-ken. If you can learn that you can enter the contest."replied King Kai. "Well what are we waiting for?" said Satan standing up and and runnin over to King Kai grabbing him and shaking him all around. "Come on teach it to me hurry!"he said stilling shaking King Kai. Over the course of the next few days everyone trained as hard as they could and King Kai taught Satan how to use the Kaio-ken, but it took him four days to learn it and partially master it leaving him only a day train. Down at the check in station a ogre was cleaning, when King Yemma told him to empty the Soul Cleanser. The ogre went over to empty it he hit the wrong button changing him into Janemba. He started to turn all of other world into his play pen. King Yemma tried to stop him but he was to powerful and he was sealed in side of a huge jelly bean looking shield. Back at the Grand Kai's planet everyone could tell something was wrong especially when colored balls started to float around everywhere. Goku, Pikkon, Vegeta, and Gohan were assigned to see what was going on. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Satan all went because they didn't want to be left out from all the action. When everyone got there they all found a huge fat thing. To be continued in the Next Chapter of Dragon Ball AT... Chapter 2:Trunks Returns "What are you guys doing here?"said Goku "We didn't want to be left out on the action so we decided to come along."replied Krillin. Suddenly something caught there attention it was a huge fat thing. It just sat there saying Janemba over and over again. "This thing is driving me crazy." said Pikkon as he flew over to hit it but was easily hit aside. "This is going to be fun."said Vegeta as ha transformed into a Super Saiyan, but was also easily knocked aside. Goku knew this was going to be hard and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and punched the thing sending it down to Hell. It just got back up and started to thrash around Goku. Goku knew he was going to have to be even stronger and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. "No one has ever pushed me this far in battle. So this will be the end for you." said Goku as he started to beat up Janemba.' Janemba started to transform right in front of Goku, who was soon being being badly beaten by Janemba. Gohan and Vegeta rushed over to Goku Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Everyone else just starred at all the power. They never imagined someone could have so much power. Janemba started to have a hard time fighting all of them at once. The all of a sudden Janemba disappeared then reappeared behind Gohan and knocked him out with a single hit. Then all of a sudden Trunks flew into Hell. "Who are you?"aksed Vegeta. "Trunks! How did you get here?" said Gohan who had just woken back up. Vegeta stared at his son who was now standing in front of him after 17 some years. "A hole was ripped in the sky and all the past villains started to come out. After I defeated them all I came here."replied Trunks "Good we need all the help we can get."said Gohan All of the Saiyans, Piccolo, Pikkon, and the other Z Fighters, including Satan, took a stand against Janemba. Janemba knew he was out matched and disappeared. Everything went back to normal and Trunks was aloud to stay in Other World until Janemba was defeated. They all went back to the Grand Kai's Planet and started to chat around. "Trunks, did you ever defeat the androids?"asked Gohan "Yep. And it was all thanks to my mom, Goku, and my Dad."replied Trunks Everyone looked at Vegeta, who just looked away. "Well technically it was my dad from a different time line, but it was still my dad."said Trunks "You went to a different time?"asked Gohan "Yup. My mom invented a time machine, and I went back in time and trained so hard I advanced the Super Saiyan level. But I can see I'm not the only one."replied Trunks. "Ya. Guess I shouldn't have gotten myself killed."replied Gohan. He started to laugh about it and everyone just laughed with him. "So how has Chi-chi been since I've been gone?"asked Goku. "Well she's been better, but she gets along short of good. With the androids gone she can come and visit us once in a while which I think makes her feel better."replied Trunks "That's good. Well that's enough time chating I think we better get training to kill that monster. Vegeta you should train with Trunks that way you can spend some time with him."said Goku. "Whatever."replied Vegeta. To be continued in the Next Chapter of Dragon Ball AT... Chapter 3:Fusion?! Vegeta is training his son, Trunks into becoming a Super Saiyan 3. Goku is training with Gohan for the same reason. The Grand Kai agreed to train Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Satan. Piccolo and Pikkon where training together as well. "This is my own move. It is similar to the Kaio-ken, but it does not push stress on your body and every time you multiply it it goes by four, instead of two. Like so. Ken-kaio!"said Grand Kai. A blue surge of energy started to surround his body and his strength started to grow. They just stood there and watched as his power grew higher and higher. Yamcha, was the first to try and he succeeded, then Krillin, Tien, and Satan followed. Pikkon and Piccolo also wanted to learn how, since they could not go Super Saiyan, and they also succeded in it. They were then taken to the part of the planet with the most intense gravity. It was over 5,000 feet under the ground, where they trained to the max using the Ken-kaio. Where the Saiyans where training their sons. Goku and Vegeta was introducing the Fusion technique to Gohan and Trunks. Who seemed to understand it pretty well. Goku and Vegeta said in sync"Fu----------sion----Ha!" There was a huge burst of light and then all of a sudden there was only one person standing where Goku and Vegeta were standing. "So that's fusion hah. Well that doesn't seem that hard."said Trunks "Be warned if done incorrectly in will turn out bad."replied Gogeta. "We're ready to try."said Gohan. Gogeta:Good then match eachothers power levels. And then fuse." " Right!"said Gohan and Trunks. They matched each others power and they fused. After a huge flash of light there stood a short fat person where they were standing. "You performed fusion wrong and now you are a weak fat being there is no way you have the slitest chance of beating Janemba."said Gogeta. "Okay so I'll wait an half-hour then defuse and another hour to refuse."said Gorunks. An hour and half later they refused this time to fuse correctly creating Trunhan. Goku and Vegeta decided to fuse as well to test Trunhan's power. Unknown though that Piccolo and Pikkon had also fused as well as Tien and Yamcha, and Krillin and Satan. They all fused correctly and started to chalenge each other to fights, Kriltan chalenged Tiencha, and Pikcolo, Trunhan, and Gogeta all fought. Kriltan and Tiencha entered a feirce battle they fought multiple times neither one wanting to give up. Gogeta was fighting both Pikcolo and Trunhan with ease. After an half an hour of fighting the fusions wore off and everyone was tired. To Be Continued in the Next Chapter of Dragon Ball AT... Chapter 4: Hell Janemba "You freak get away from me!"said Cell. He started to blast Janemba who was attempting to absorb all of Hell, and had already got most of it, the only ones that remained was Frieza, his Father, Android 18, Android 17 and himself. "Hey ugly check this out!"screamed Android 17. Janemba looked over at Android 17 to be hit in the back by Frieza and his Father, King Cold, which only angered Janemba to turn around and instantly absorb them. Janemba:Now it's your turn."said Janemba. He looked up at the Androids and quickly absorbed them all before they could move."Now it's time to find everyone and make them pay!"he said as he absorbed Hell itself and took off for the Grand Kai's planet. On the Grand Kai's Planet everyone was getting ready to go find Janemba and destroy him. Goku:Okay everyone got everything? Good let's go before it's to late.'Suddenly something caught everyone's attention, Janemba was standing right behind Goku. "Kakarot you fool! Look out!"screamed Vegeta. Goku turned around to see Janemba and was about to be blown to oblivion when Vegeta knocked him out of the way. "I'm a lot more powerful then the last time we meet, and those Super Saiyan 3 form won't help you either. I've absorbed all of Hell so not only has my power drastically increased so has my intelligence."said Janemba. "How does someone absorb all of Hell? All I know is that whatever it takes I will defeat you!" said Goku suddenly went Super Saiyan 3 and rushed Janemba who brushed him aside with ease, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta all tried the same thing but nothing worked. "Vegeta:What has he become?! Can nothing stop him!?"said Vegeta "Yes, Fusion will easily defeat him."replied Trunks. Gohan and Trunks in harmony"Fu....sion....Ha!" There was a bright light and there stood Trunhan, who started to attack Janemba. "This is way to easy! Come on at least go Super Saiyan to a least make it interesting."said Janemba punching Trunhan over and over again. "Fine. But I must warn you if I go Super Saiyan you will die."replied Trunhan. Janemba just smirked at the remark and waved for them to continue. The transformed into Super Saiyan and started to pumble Janemba. Janemba unleashed his full power and they started to fight at an even level, but Janemba was stronger. Trunhan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, who was now actually on equal level with Janemba. To Be Continued in the Next Chapter of Dragon Ball AT... Chapter 5: Trunhan Powers Up, Janemba does the Impossible They just stood there starring at each other. Janemba started to smile then laugh; he disappeared then reappeared behind Trunhan and hit him in the neck. "If this is all you got then you're not going to win this!"said Janemba rushing at Trunhan. He jumped in the air as soon as Janemba was close and blasted him with a Kamehameha. Then they both disappeared and when they were visible again they kept clashing back and forth; lightning flashing with every hit "You're stronger then I thought you be. To bad for you it's not enough."said Janemba. "I know I'm stronger then you; you know it to. Don't you?"asked Trunhan. "All I know is that I'm going to win!"screamed Janemba as he charged at him only to be blasted back into a pillar. He stood up and started to smile. "You may be currently stronger then me, but I still have a few tricks up my sleave."he said as he started to suck everything in around him. Trunhan starred in horror. "Everyone grab onto me!"screamed Goku. When everyone was holding onto Goku he teleported to the check in station. "Goku, thank Goodness! Something has destroyed Hell! And also it now appears that everything in Other World is also being sucked up!"screamed King Yemma. "I know we just had a fight with him. Janemba, that's doing this."said Goku. "Then we must stop him right away!"screamed King Yemma. "It's not that simple. Even a fusion wasn't strong enough to beat him"replied Goku. All of a sudden a flash of light hit and Gohan and Trunks were two again. "We should have stopped him! Why didn't we stop him!?"screamed Gohan punching a hole in the wall. "It's all right son, we'll have another chance."said Goku. "King Yemma, it appears that someone has already absorbed all of the Kai Planet's including Grand Kai's and it also appears that whoever is doing this is also going to absorb Heaven."said an Ogre. "Goku, can you and your friends stop him from absorbing Heaven?"askerd King Yemma. "We can try. Vegeta grab on it's going to be me and you that way noone else get's hurt."said Goku as he and Vegeta teleported to were Janemba was. To Be Continued In the Next Chapter of Dragon Ball AT... Chapter 6: Ultimate Janemba Upon arriving Goku and Vegeta saw Janemba who's power had grown immensely stronger. "Kakarot, if we are going to fuse, we have to do it now."said Vegeta. "Right. Ready?"said Goku. "Yes."replied Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta in sync."Fu....Sion! Ha!" Suddenly there was a flash of light and there stood Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta."Your going down Janemba!"screamed Gogeta ramming into Janemba. And blasted him to no effect. "Scared? You should be I'm almost done with it just give me a few more minutes."said Janemba blasting Gogeta. "Never! As long as there is breath in my body I wi..."said Gogeta before being cut off by a point-blank range to the face from Janemba. "Do you still have breath? Good, then I will continue."said Janemba. It was several minutes before Gogeta gained conscinious. When he came threw he could see Heavon geting closer as Well as the Check in Station that was only about 100 feet away. Everybody had fused together to fight, but were no match for him. Gogeta started to charge a Big Bang Kamehameha, after powering up to a Super Saiyan 3. "Everybody move now!"screamed Gogeta firing the Big Bang Kamehame. Everyone looked in shock but they were all lucky enough to move out of the way. The attack hit Janemba dead on. "Good work!"everyone said together. "No! It didn't work but how?!"screamed Gogeta. Everyone looked up to see Janemba unefected by the attack. Then all of a sudden it hit him. Everything in Other World was gone except the Sun. "You did it, didn't you?"he asked. "Yes, all of Other World is in grasp. No one can stop me! I am Ultimate Janemba!" To Be Continued in the Next Chapter of Dragon Ball AT... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Series